1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to computer-based games, and particularly to a computer-based system and method for playing a poker-like game.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of poker has for many years been a popular game to play for recreation and for gambling. The popularity of poker as a gambling game has grown to the point in which, in recent years, gambling casinos have set up poker-based slot machine devices as an added attraction for their players. Examples of poker-based slot machine devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,137 to Fulton and U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,057 to Marnell, II.
However, attempts to implement the game of poker in a slot machine have been limited in abilities, for example, in being limited to single-individual play, and in typically determining success from purely random card generation without user input and strategic determinations of the processing of cards, as in regular hand-held poker. Accordingly, such slot machine versions of poker have been both limited and less enjoyable to play.
Some versions of poker implemented as video games allow for user interaction to select and discard cards, but such video games have heretofore also generally been limited to single user play, and so are not adaptable to on-line and/or remote play between a plurality of users.